Vampires!
Vampires! was a dark forum adventure authored by Donelle. The action took place almost entirely within a clock tower, as the protagonist attempted to escape the vampires, which took the form of freaky purple tentacles. The main character was a Japanese schoolgirl, but her real name was never revealed; when asked, she gave the false name of Emi Sadako. The adventure was mostly presented as a horror story, interspersed with moments of silliness. Despite its popularity, Donelle stopped updating mid-story, and officially abandoned it soon after. Plot The adventure begins outside at night. Emi knows only that there is a clock tower ahead of her and an invisible vampire behind her. She runs towards the clock tower, and after being temporarily impeded by a wall, trips and falls into the shadows. However, these are no ordinary shadows; these shadows are tangible and sticky. Then comes the immortal suggestion of licking the shadows. This causes freaky purple tentacles to appear, only to disappear again as soon as Emi attempts to touch one. She enters the clock tower, which is full of shadows. She pulls a chunk of shadow from the ceiling and puts it in her mouth, and the tentacles appear once more. This time, they don’t disappear when touched, but they do grow vampire fangs. She leaves the tower, only to be faced with a many-eyed vampire spiderbeast. She licks another shadow, making the vampire tentacles appear and engage the spiderbeast in battle. Emi climbs a giant pendulum to the next floor of the tower. There she finds a dead body, and a suicide note addressed to Janine. It turns out that the man on the floor, Kevin, is not quite dead, but he is covered in shadow. With his final breath, he asks Emi to tell Janine that “Cheb made a mistake”. The pendulum chain leading to the next floor is too high to reach, but Emi grabs it by unexpectedly shooting tentacles from her palm. Upstairs, she finds a man named John Jacob Jingleheimer Smith, and a child named Cheb. With some difficulty, as Emi doesn’t speak good English, she informs J.J.J. of Kevin’s death. He does not take the news well, as Kevin was his husband. He tells Emi that he knew Kevin was infected with shadows, and abandoned him to die in a failed attempt to avoid catching them himself. Cheb points out that Emi is also covered in shadow; she discovers that more tentacles are sprouting from her back, although they are invisible to Cheb. The three of them go in search of Janine. J.J.J. remains hostile; at one point, in a moment of anger, he sprouts tentacles from his arm and starts choking Emi. He swiftly controls himself, and Emi realises that exposure to shadow has doomed them both. They travel back downstairs, only to find that the dead Kevin has disappeared. And… that’s where the story was abandoned. Donelle left a final post to explain that Kevin was becoming another freaky purple monster; the original spiderbeast was Janine’s boyfriend, Cheb, who had also been consumed by shadows. Janine and Cheb were little Cheb’s biological parents. The origin of the shadows and the vampire tentacles remains a mystery. Characters * Emi Sadako A Japanese schoolgirl who gets chased around and molested by freaky tentacles. She speaks broken English. Her real name is unknown. * Kevin Found on the first floor of the tower with a note written in English. Initially thought to be dead, he is actually covered in shadows and turning into a tentacle monster. Adoptive father of Cheb, with J.J.J. * John Jacob Jingleheimer Smith Kevin's husband and adoptive father of Cheb. Usually referred to as J.J.J. * Cheb Kevin and J.J.J.'s son. * Janine and Cheb According to Donelle's final update, Janine and her boyfriend, also named Cheb, are little Cheb's biological parents. Boyfriend-Cheb is the tentacle monster. Tropes Used *Lick The Shadows *That NOUN Looks IMPORTANT Category:Adventures Category:Donelle Adventures Category:Adventures Category:Donelle Adventures